callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
The second map pack, the resurgance package released for Xbox 360 on July 6th, and for Playstation network and PC on July 7th This information is very wrong. i need help how i can delete my levels and status in barracks.plz tell me (no for prestige i want to start it again from 1 lvl) YOU delete mw2 off of your harddrive which will remove all memory, so you start at lvl 1 01:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) This is the discussion board for improvement of the article, NOT a forum. Take it up there please. Smuff 19:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you have to create a new account, sorry! Another guy needing help. dunno if anyone else has had the problem but i have no killfeed. this is on pc has anyone else heard of this prob?Metals 09:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Removed inaccuracy from Trivia View my Pirate Page In the trivia section, it mentioned the following: *This game seems to be opposite of CoD 4 because in CoD 4, the American forces died, but in this game, most of the "British" (Ghost and Roach) die and the Americans survive. This is wrong, at the moment the only known survivors are Price and Soap, both of which are British. I have removed this because of it. Smuff 19:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Since I can't edit the page, it's guarded, not gaurded. 03:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC)u said to survive the carpet bomb deploy green flares over the white house this is wrong if u listen after they say blank minutes to weapon release they say to deploy green flares over the building your in if your squad is still battle ready 03:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Relese Date If I am not mistake Modern Warfare 2 was relesed on November 11th 2009 in the United States of America and not the listed November 10th 2009. Not sure about the rest of the world but I am almost positive it was relesed on this date in America. Not so, I have a friend in America and he got his copy on the 10th of November, he didn't pre-order it. Doc.Richtofen 18:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) It was November 10th. I know because I bought it then! I was at the midnight launch. How hard is it to remember 11.10.09???? Imrlybord7 19:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 11.10.09 Some edits that need doing This DeathStreak Was Meant To Be In Modern Warfare 2,It Was Cut And Scrapped Out From The Game At The Last Second And Version. Nothing is really known about Dead Man's Hand except it was a planned deathstreak. It is possible to get this deathstreak on the PC By Changing the death streak files. Seriously, this is just a simple example but there are way too many capitals in some of the sentences. -Zamasee Also, for the callsigns/emblems page, the 10th prestige spinning logo is marked as "Unconfirmed" when it should say unlock this by completing all challenges. -DXAXNXNXY your information on intel is incorrect, on the level wolverines, you have: "12. Inside the Burger Town, on the floor; Near a corpse" its actually in the bank under a sign that says online banking #---# tomo #---# levels for killstreaks The section on killstreaks could use a note about which levels unlock a new killstreak award. I was hunting around with Google and found a single post in another forum with this list: 10, 15, 23, 35, 47, 51, 56, 59, 63, 66, 68, 69 but I also found other forum posts that conflict with this list. Surely, someone must have been paying attention as they leveled through. I guess I'm also assuming that the list would be the same for prestige. I just got lvl 51 and got a killstreak unlock, so 51 is right its right... Coolest Levels in the Game My favorite level would probably be "The Only Easy Day Was... Yesterday" or "Contingency" Please add other opinions. i really like the whiskey hotel and the first mission. I know it's the discussion page, but this is here to improve the article. Please take it to the forums.Halo&CoD 23:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) M4A1 + UMP45 noises When you put a holographic sight on a UMP45, it sounds really different from if you just have no attachments on it. WHY??? Also the M4A1 Assualt Rifle you use on S.S.S.D. to shoot down the targets, sounds completely different to the one that you use online. WHY??? Intervention as well. 10:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why, that's what IW decided to do. 10:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial FAQ Considering there was a FAQ for WaW, should we make an unofficial one for MW2? Smuff 21:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) edit in Javelin section it is mentioned in the javelin trivia that, unlike the stinger, javelins cannot chase vehicles. It can. I have shot a javelin at a harrier, and when the harrier started to rocket away, the javelin missle was in the middle of turning around to come down on it. the harrier flew out of the map and the javelin trailed behind it, and i actually got the points for destroying it even though it was far in the distance. I did the exact same thing, I was like "Damn, too late." But then I saw +300 and Sasha Nein destroyed Harrier. 02:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You can shoot down a moving UAV or AC-130 with the javalin, it just follows it. Spelling Since I can't edit the page. It's guarded by OpFor, not gaurded by OpFor. Carbet Bomber I If im right the callsign "Carpet Bomber" Kill 50 enemies with Precision Airstrikes, should be marked with green as you need to prestige to unlock the challenge. 19:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sjansma on the box it says rated M for a drug refrence yet i don't hear it SCAR-H reload time Is the weapon reload time stated for the weapons measured when the ammo bar registers as full or when the reload animation is complete and the weapon is able to fire again? By utilizing a scripting program I am able to execute extremely precise reload cancels for my favorite weapons, with and without sleight of hand. I have measured the accurccy of this program by having it start and stop a stopwatch program. It measured plus or minus 0.02s. I noticed that the SCAR-H is listed as having a reload time of 1.8s loaded. With my SCAR-H reload script active, the weapon can be reload canceled in 1.85s. When my script is modified to include the time between the initiation of the reload process and the precise moment it is able to fire (as I'm interpreting as a complete reload), it comes out to 2.82s. I have not measured the reload time for an unloaded SCAR-H but if an increased reload time in intrinsic of any weapon, I would think it would be higher than 2.82s. Maybe I missed something but I thought I'd just let you know what I found. Killstreak criticism Many magazines and online publications criticized the game about the fact that many of the killstreaks were heavily overpowered in the hands of people who play the game religiously and can rack up kills instantly. Should this be included anywhere in the article? Smuff 01:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it should. There seems to be a lot of personal opinion in this.Halo&CoD 23:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Voice actors Anyone else know the announcers for the other four teams? --Zero 04:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) MW2 DLC release date? Is there any new news about future DLC for CoD MW2?TrainWreckDC7 16:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : It will be realised Spring 2010 and Xbox gamers will receive it 30 days earlier. Check out here for more info when it comes http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2_-_Map_Pack_1 II Helljumper II 16:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TrainWreckDC7 16:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit Needed "*The game has gone on to make $1 billion dollars." This is an annoying redundancy, it would be better as $1,000,000,000. Please fix. Rayneboe 07:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Default Class loadouts I was at work and started wondering how useful the default classes might be. I came here to see what the loadouts were and couldn't find them. After copying them out of the game but before starting to edit, I first tried to search once more and by changing my search to "preset classes" I found them. They're listed on a multiplayer page for COD4. My suggestion is that the MW2 section be separated into it's own article, linked from here. Failing that, the COD4 page with the current listing should get a link from this page. Each loadout listing should also have the assigned deathstreak added. I would do all that myself, but being new here I hesitate to tear apart someone else's page as my first edit. Any comments, or alternate suggestions? Respawned 21:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Done. Respawned 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) New game modes In the MW2 MP files there are voice-overs for game modes such as: Armsrace, and Pro(game mode here) or tactical(game mode here). :Armsrace sounds like Global Thermonuclear War -User:StB 00:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure they are different. Wii+PC 00:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hidden level On the International Space Station page, it syas that there was a cancelled level about the ISS but they made it into a part of Second Sun. Should I start a page about the cancelled level? 09:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) "SPOILER ALERT" part Is it really necessary to have that? It is obvious that the plot section of this article will have details on the plot, so anyone with half a brain can work out that there will be spoilers. It just seems ridiculous to have it there. 21:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It's just there as a precautionary measure. While I agree with you, I don't think it should be deleted. Sgt. S.S. 10:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Someone who doesn't want to be spoiled should go looking at the plot section of the article. There is no reason to keep it around, anyone who sees the section will know that there are spoilers. Atigeronfire 02:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Point is, the MW1 article doesn't have the stupid spoiler alert thing on it, so MW2 shouldn't either. Someone should get rid of it. Stub? How is this article a stub? [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Noticed something..... why does it say that battlefield bad company is based off of mw2....... unless BFBC2 started developement as soon as MW2 came out i find this to be just a little fanboyish... 03:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I removed it, there's one or two references to MW2 in the game, that's about it.--WouldYouKindly 03:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!! Hay, ! cant look at the chalsigns... or what it called. Please help. haakone1997@gmail.com Sorry, what? Callsigns are here. 22:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Russian attack on US In the 'Plot' section, it reads "Russia initiates a surprise invasion of the United States East Coast". This is incorrect - Russia attacks both coasts simultaneously as shown in the cut-scene before 'Wolverines!'. No, Didn't you hear the cutscene, The Radar people said that there was nothing and Russia using the ACS put that an invasion was coming from the west coast instead of the East coast. Squelliot The Russians made it appear as an ACS fault by showing a bunch the invasion coming from the west. I think that what was seen coming from the west was what was coming from the east. That's why when the West Coast reported no activity, they assumed it was a fault, and it was far too late for the East Coast to stop the massive invasion, as they only knew about it by the time they were already flying over I-95 (pretty far inland). --AlexF 07:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Year the game is set. I think that MW2 is set in 2010 because the events and weapons of COD4 seem to make it seem as though it is set in 2005, 2006. The weapons, armour and vehicles seem to be from that year. Also the weapons in MW2 look more like weapons from this year, I.E the Ak-47 looking like the more modern AK-101, and also the inclusion of the EMP, black and white thermals and weapons like the Vector also add to this factor. I think that in COD4 IW just mucked up the dates of All Ghilled Up. Anyway, what do you guys think? [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 19:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :In the campaign it explicitly states "Day #, 2016 - 18:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It does? I never noticed... [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 20:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't. 21:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MW2 is set in 2016 and MW is set in 2011Prototype213 16:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 1986 - Chernobyl Price - "Even a decade later . . ." 1996 - All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill "15 Years Ago." - All Ghillied Up 2011 - Modern Warfare "5 Years Later."'' - Modern Warfare 2'' '''2016 - Modern Warfare 2 *Check the timeline EvErLoyaLEagLE (5/23/2010) 10:07pm PST/CA,U.S.A. Steam I don't have MW2 for PC and whilst on steam I noticed MW2 multi-player had been added to my uninstalled list, I'm curios has anyone else with steam who doesn't have MW2 for PC have this as well? I don't see much point in installing it as I already have it, and it has a time limit on it. - RASICTalk 02:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Its a free weekend [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 20:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) infritry ward is being sued hey u guys the creaters of Modern warfare are being sued!!! the case is about royalty feas because it call of duty: modern warfare. the case is about using there name but not paying for it. it would be nice if we could get reports about the case. 1. Old News 2. Activision is being sued, not IW. 3. Use a spellcheck next time. 20:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Per Sgt. Jon Rose, and don't forget to sign your posts. 02:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The worst call of duty game ever. I used to love call of duty. I really did. I hate this one. They backstabbed the pc community making us pay 10 extra bucks for nothing?? And even dare to make us pay for dlc which used to be free for the pc? screw iw screw activision. Whose with me? i had the weirdest thing happen one time on skidrow you know how it takes 3 rockets to take out an AC-130 well i fired a javilin at it it set of the first flare and then a dude fired another rocket so my javalin comes back and destroys it so i was like WTF 1. Stop your bitching. Some of us actually like the game. 2. Sign your posts. 4oh!4 [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'File Not Found']] . 00:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch is way better. Play WaW. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']][[User Talk:TheManOfIron|''T]] [[User Blog:TheManOfIron|B'']] 01:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Fuck this game, fuck people who like it. If you like this games, go suck your 5/8" dick and play a real game like WaW. Take your 12 o' clock pill, shave a Thumper up your ass, pull the trigger, grow some balls and get the hell out of here, kid --Yocapo32 00:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I enjoyed it more than any of the others (which is really just MW1 and WaW) because of the shear weapon and atatchment variety in MP, bonus XP abounding, Spec ops, Pro-ing, variety of killstreak rewards, effective stealth perks, recognition for taking out KSRs, Callsign and all that that made it different to CoD4. all this came after a few extra months of waiting for Australian online support but i was happy once i got on and then very sad about 2-3 months later when the f**king disk cracked! as for the 'Backstabbed the PC community' I'm Xbox because i prefere console games, why? no need to worry about system requirements, though who decided to make the map pack cost 50% more than the standard, especcialy when they recycled the entirety of one of the maps and the others were mostly based on campain maps, WaW is the only game i have EVER payed for DLC and that was when they had the bundle on special and i wanted the Zombie maps and to stop getting dumped from games because it picked a pack map. no other game does that! also, this is for discussion of the artical itself relevent to but not just about the subject. Agent Tasmania 01:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Drop it. As an admin, I'll be happy to block you if you keep on flaming. Darkman 4 01:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :why did you tile that against me? besides, Yocapo was the only one flaming, and he was flaming trolls, you should encourage that and discourage trolling. if you're going to administrate, please understand terms.Agent Tasmania 01:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the guy that started this convo. Darkman 4 01:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Understood, but my point about terms stands and the tabbing. Agent Tasmania 09:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool story, bro. Soap-Mactavish What the hell kinda name is Soap? 21:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) okay i was playing mw2 and i got the new maps and now 3rd person cagematch is gone pissed off guy Possible Future Playlists Def shouldnt be called that. At the very least we should acknowledge the dozens of other cancelled playlists, whose audio files can be found on the pc version. call it Possible Cancelled playlists, or whatever, i.e. there are audio files for hardcore everything (ffa, TDM, sabotage, global thermonuclear war etc) and defcon everything and die hard everything. who knows what they are, but just saying, expecting cut playlists to be released as DLCs in the future is not likely. Bowling himself has said that these playlists like diehard and defcon, arena, GWT where just cut way before the games release, and they have no intentions of making them availiable. jus saying. --Ashwilso12 20:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) * Also, the playlist list itself is screwed. someone fix it. gwt is not a playlist, and hardcore s&d appears twice ._. --Ashwilso12 20:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Timeline of the Games Both Modern Warfare games follow a Day 1, Day 2 etc pattern of a timeline. Both end on Day 7. Are we to conclude that both games take place over the span of one week? This is fairly acceptable for the first game, but downright unbelievable for the first. This would mean that the Russians invaded the United States and ravaged their way inland in the span of two days. So are the days the days of one week, or just particular days that may take place apart from one another? --AlexF 07:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Possible new map pack? I'm not sure if it is a reliable source, but it says that there is a new map pack is comming this June called "Resurgence Pack". http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/63775 So, do you guys thhink it is legit? Ferrariguy1000 04:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Resurgence Map Pack I found out the maps in the MP. Can some one help me with them http://kotaku.com/5538759/modern-warfare-2s-next-dlc-brings-more-old-maps Blinzy45 22:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : It'd be great if we could separate out the Resurgence maps into their own little section like someone did with the Stimulus maps. Just for consistency's sake. VolSol 12:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Map pack free? Is the stimilus map pack and the one that's coming free? I don't think so but stil. Jupitus 13:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :No. Darkman 4 21:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I freaking hate this game it sux my friends wont stop playing it. i fucking hate call of duty!Chunky-Monkey 03:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Chunky, this isn't the place for that.Operator 141 10:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Spelling error Someone spelt it 'magezine' in the trivia section, when talking about reloading. It's magazine. I fixed it. -- 08:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Plot Does anyone feel like paragraphing the wall of text under the Plot section? 10:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ERROR!!!:( When i run the multiplayer..appears this Couldn´t load image "StopWatch". Can anyone help me?? bye and sorry for my english.. :S Throphies in CoD: MW2 I've got a little problem with my throphies. I only need one and then i have them all. it's about the throphie The Road Less Traveled Collect 22 enemy Intel items. i allready have 45 (all of them) en i have the throphie for the 45 but i don't get the the throphie for the 22. is there anyone who knows to solve this problem?? allready thanx resurgence map pack under DLC section resurgence map pack has been released on x360 for a week or two now. It needs to be added into the article and changed from "will be released" to "was released on...and WILL BE released on the ps3 and PC on...." Carnival, fuel, trailer park, vacant and strike. Include a small description of each like at the section for the main multiplayer maps (afghan: a desert....) and note that vacant and strike got a visual upgrade and some terrain changes to MW2. Transcripts Someone finish making the subpages for them, as well as for the first MW. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 15:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, I just saw that you guys made a mistake, at the Emblem page of MW2. On the 3rd page you see the skull emblem you get from "The Colour of Money" challenge. It says you need to got payback with semtex 25 times. It has to be headshots, not semtex. It's not a big deal, but i suppose you can change it before people get confused. Thanks, XINuclearIX. end game 3.........2...1 !!!!! hi guys.... getting the tactical nuke is harder than i tought.... my question is... could you help me with gettin the tactical nuke on mw2. if you wanna be a friend my name is.... soesmeister (on ps3) RE: end game 3.......2...1 !!!!!! If you get people to help you get kills for a tactical nuke that is boosting. If you need suggestions, then try to be fairly stealthy, and use killstreak rewards that stay (EG Harrier, chopper gunner, tactical nuke) and use stopping power and scavenger. [[User:Cpl. Ross|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Ross|'Ross']] 17:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler template I think we can take the spoiler template off. The game's been out for three quarters of a year (time gone so quickly), and pretty much everybody here as got it or knows the plotline. We can put minor spolier reminders before and after any plotlines, but a huge unnecessary template for spoiler warnings is not needed. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) agreed 14:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) A page for the game intro I propose we make a page that covers the intro of Modern Warfare 2, going over lines said and scenes shown in it. Should permission be granted, I'll create and make the page. Improvements can be made after it's done. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 16:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) Protection? It says this page is protected from Unregistered Users yet i see them edit this page. Anyone care to enlighten me? 02:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC)~ It isn't protected. The template should be removed. 02:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) All right thanks for clearing that up. 02:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Proof of Modern Warfare 2 Timeline According to the video footage in the cutscene of The Hornet's Nest, closely looked, it is mentioned "Inwardly revised April rates of 344.00..." Also with the clues mentioned in the discussions of the U.S. Army Missions (Wolverines!, Exodus, etc.) this should be enough to prove that Modern Warfare 2 occurs in APRIL of 2016. Request permission to again apply the month of April to the dates of all the missions. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 04:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) Port to Wii Was the port to Wii not confirmed to be fake? It was just a mock up. I don't have any articles to prove my point (though I'm sure you can find one using Google), I'm pretty sure the Wii version hasn't been confirmed yet. And if the Wii version has been confirmed, then why would some fans believe it to be true? The whole section doesn't make sense in my opinion. You should delete it until a legit source is found. I somehow doubt the Wii can handle MW2. 15:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC)~ How do I edit the page? It won't let me. Overviews, floor plans and other information for all MW2-Maps If anyone is interested in overviews and floor plans (and additonal information) of all MW2-Maps including Stimulus and Resurgence please follow this link (Browser with Java needed) http://callofduty.4players.de/MapViewerApplet/MapViewerApplet.html and select as game MW2-english. August 2010 playlist update I noticed 8/1/10 a new playlist update came about for 360(I don't really know if it came out before then, because i didn't play the week before). It got rid of Mosh Pit and introduced Harcore Mosh Pit. I don't know if PS3/PC got this yet, so I don't know if I should put this up yet or not. Let me know or do it yourself. Route226 15:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Robert Bowling said something about this on his twitter account so it is real. The PS3/PC gets it a week later GunsSwordsFlames 04:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC)GunsSwordsFlames I'll just put it up then. Route226 14:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) On the PS3 version of it, they removed Resurgence/Hardcore Resurgence for Capture the Flag and Hardcore Mosh Pit. Songs On the video links for the music sometimes it says that the video has been blacked in the country due to copyright. Can we change that? question who would have thought that the game would have been better if sherped killed price and left mctavish to die A section for game trailers Is it possible to put up pages for the trailers of the games, especially the Modern Warfare series? We'll do scenes shown, character appearances, lines said, etc. ( [[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 16:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) AGENT SHARP (Or something?) I have found a voiceover in the .iwds that have all the player names spoke. There is Roach, Allen, Ramirez etc. but there is also some Agent Sharp or Shark whatever. Anyone has any info about it. The file: http://www.speedyshare.com/files/23946620/US_1_name_player_SS_1_02.wav --Anon 15:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) File not found lol 15:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Gamestop is not a reliable source. If you're a fan of video games, you should know by now never to trust gamestop. So many times have gaming rumors been "confirmed" by gamestop, only to be proven false. The picture included is SOOOO fake, it's not even funny. i've never edited or posted here before, but i felt people should know this. who knows, maybe a port to wii is coming some day, but it is NOT confirmed just because gamestop sent that email. DO. NOT. TRUST. GAMESTOP when do get this game i got for christmas in 2009 why did so many single and multiplayer levels get got they all souned so cool heartbeat sensor does anyone thing it's a waste of time going for a heartbeat sensor in create-a-class for slitscreen multiplayer in MW2 I mean you can't even she the thing on some guns and only half of it on others. i'd rather go for a thermal scope or exra magazines personally. enemy intel items i can't seem to find any enermy intel items anywhere. Where are they all? Hi guys I got one simple question ... me and my friend joined a mw2 clan.. and I saw that all the other players that are in the same clan always come in the same team etc....# But when I'm playing with my friend we get in the same team only when we're lucky.. can someone please answer this simple question how i can set the clan's name before my name and how we can play together ??? please.. Need help with clan !!! please Hi guys I got one simple question ... me and my friend joined a mw2 clan.. and I saw that all the other players that are in the same clan always come in the same team etc....# But when I'm playing with my friend we get in the same team only when we're lucky.. can someone please answer this simple question how i can set the clan's name before my name and how we can play together ??? please.. Sign you posts. in the Multiplayer section, enter the "Barracks" section and select "clan tag". i take it you haven't been playing very long if you don't understand clan tags. Agent Tasmania 05:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty MW2: Empire Attack What do you guys think if an add-on to Calll of Duty MW2? :MW2's dead. They aren't making any map packs anymore. 14:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well, MW2 isn't dead, but as it's not the most recent CoD, there will be no map packs for it anymore. Should be, there's a couple of neat maps in the game files, such as mp_shipment. Every one would want that in MW2, but Activision says no. MLGisNot4Me 19:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::There more focusing on BO then MW2, it's not gonna happen. Collector1 The page protection from all users Is it working? I've made two edits that weren't canceled later-on, despite the "protection" preventing editing from all users. MLGisNot4Me 11:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Why not Wii??? Who put Modern Warfare 2 as a Nintendo Wii game? It isn't. Can someone edit the catagories and remove this from Wii game catagory please? Cloudstrife4life 18:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Done. Thanks for the tip off! 18:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and your welcome for the tip off. Cloudstrife4life 18:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Why didn't they make the game for Wii??? I have a Wii but I don't have a PS3 or an XBox!!! Anyone know where I can download the game for free on PC? Nobody1324 01:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) : You can't. It's only available through Steam. 07:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : Is it free? If not, screw the creators!!! Nobody1324 01:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC)